Many objects are subjected to a surface treatment in the course of their production. During this, the quality of the surface is for example refined and/or protected against external influences. For example, vehicle bodies or parts thereof, but also a plurality of other objects such as sports equipment or the like, are provided with a paint finish for this purpose.
It is frequently desirable for objects to be customised, thereby differentiating objects from other objects of a similar production line. On the one hand, this applies to objects during the production process on the manufacturing side, for example to link product information to the object. On the other hand, the end consumers and end users of an object often desire that, after its manufacture, the object differs individually from other, otherwise identical, objects so that their object can also be given its own personal note. To this end, objects are subsequently provided with stickers or the like. However, it may also be desirable for objects to be customised through technical features which differentiate one object from another object or a first product line from a second product line.